Truth or Dare
by Twilighter31
Summary: Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie play truth or dare. One-shot. Lots of funny moments. Connnected to my other story, Losing Love. Not required to read it. Read&Review please.


**Hello. So this is a one-shot of Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett playing a game of truth or dare to get Bella's mind of Edward If you are confused by anything going on here you probably haven't read my other story ****Losing Love.**** You don't need to read it, but I would appreciate it. For the people that don't want to read it I will do a small recap.**

**Edward left Bella for Alice one week before there wedding. Bella is depressed all week. On the day that would have been there wedding, Bella and Jasper realize they love each other. That afternoon, Jasper took Bella to the Cullen's house.**

**For those who read ****Losing Love**** and are kindly reading this too, the stuff that's already in that story is in italics. **

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight. Wait that was just dream. Dang it.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"_Bella! What do you want to do? What do you want to do?" Emmett whined jumping up and down like a five-year-old. I laughed._

"_Calm down Emmett. We have to whole rest of the day to do stuff." I reminded him._

"_Okay." He grumbled. "What do you want to do now?" he asked his head snapping up._

"_I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked absentmindedly. Emmett's face brightened as he grinned wickedly._

"_Bella, what have you gotten yourself into?" Rosalie groaned. _

"_Let's play truth or dare." Emmett yelled. I was shocked. Emmett didn't strike me as the truth or dare type._

"_Are you sure?" I asked. Of all the things he could have picked to do right now, he picks a silly little girl's game._

"_Yup. Carlisle? Esme? Are you guys playing?" he asked._

"_No Emmett dear. We learned our lessons last time." Esme replied sweetly. Oh no! What have I done?_

"_Alright let's play." I pulled Jasper with me to the couch. Jasper sat down and pulled me onto his lap._

"_Rules. No picking the same thing twice in a row and no special powers from you Jasper. Got it? Rose, you go first." Emmett said as he pulled her onto his lap._

"_Alright. Emmett Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare, of course."_

"_I dare you… oh I know… I dare you to destroy all your video games right here in front of us." Rosalie smiled wickedly. Emmett's face fell._

"_But…but…" he stuttered, "I have all my high scores… and they took me forever to get that good… and…and…"_

"_Your not chicken are you Emmett." Jasper joked. Emmett shot a glare at Jasper._

"_Rose, please think of something else. I'll do anything." Emmett begged Rosalie._

"_Nope I like this dare. Go get your games or chicken," Rosalie smiled. Emmett grumbled and took her off his lap. Before I could blink Emmett was holding a box of video games. _

_One by one he started snapping them in half. When he was done he sat next to Rosalie with a look of utter fury on his face. _

"_Wow," Rosalie said shocked. "You actually did it?"_

"_Well I'm no chicken." He grumbled._

"_Wow. So anyways, it's your turn." Rosalie said still in shock._

"_Okay Bella, truth or dare?" He grumbled still in a bad mood._

_I thought for a second. Knowing Emmett, anything he made me do could be super embarrassing. However, he could ask me something I really didn't want him to know. After a minute of deliberation a finally decided._

"_Truth." I said with a sigh._

"_Bella… So many questions, so little time…" He thought aloud. My heart beat picked up in fear. "Aha! I got one. What is the most embarrassing thought you've had about me?" He asked with a cocky grin. Apparently he was over the smashing video games thing. I laughed. That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. _

"_Most embarrassing… One time I thought you had nice abs." I admitted._

"_That's all?" Emmett asked shocked._

"_Ya, I guess. What were you expecting?" _

_He muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Jasper laughed._

"_Okay it's my turn. Jasper, truth or dare?"_

"_Truth." He said calmly._

"_Chicken," Emmett mumbled. Jasper shot him a glare._

"_Shut up Emmett." Rosalie hit him._

"_Okay Jasper how exactly do you feel about me?" I asked._

"_That's easy. I love you." I was about to say something but he wasn't done. "I love you more then anything on this universe. More then anyone I've meet in my entire existence. And I will always love you for every minute of eternity, no matter what happens." I was speechless. All I could do was stare into his eyes._

"_Blech." Emmett made a puking noise in the background, followed by, "Ouch! Rose!"_

"_Bella you need to breathe." Jasper said. I finally took a breath but I still couldn't say anything. _

"_Bella, you okay?" Rosalie asked, nudging me._

"_I'm… I'm… I'm wonderful." I finally regained my ability to speak. "That was… the most beautiful thing…" I was cut of by Jasper's lips. I didn't object. _

"_Why can't you say something that sweet to me?" I heard Rosalie say from behind us._

"_Thanks Jasper. Now Rose has higher expectations. Oww." Emmet said. I assumed Rosalie hit him. Jasper and I just kept kissing, ignoring Rosalie and Emmett._

"_Jasper! Bella! Back to the game please. Getting old here and I'd rather not watch you to making out." Emmett joked. Recently, we broke the kiss. I blushed and laid my head on Jasper's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me tightly._

"_Okay Emmett. Let's continue with the game." I said sounding bored. _

"_Geez Bella. When were done you can go play with Jasper all you want." Emmett __quipped__, with his__ grin huge. My face became hot again. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie laughed._

"_Okay, let's continue because unlike you three I actually am getting old." I said, rolling my eyes._

"Alright. Rosalie truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… Dye your hair purple." Jasper said menacingly. Rosalie was stunned silent.

"Not the hair dude. You're gonna be in huge trouble from this one." Emmett whispered, all laughter gone from his voice.

"You… want me… to dye… my beautiful hair… PURPLE!" she screamed the last word. I cringed away from her. This was going to get ugly.

"Or chicken your choice." He stated calmly. Rosalie's eye's budged. I closed my eyes awaiting her explosion.

"Are you INSANE? Oh you are going to pay for this dearly Jasper. I hate you so much." I opened my eyes to see a fuming Rosalie, sending daggers with her eyes. I flinched. If looks could kill, ran through my mind. I felt a small twinge of pain. I had thought that about someone else before. I quickly shook my head free from those thoughts.

"Rose, you don't have to do this." Emmett said pulling her down to sit on his lap. She turned her death gaze to Emmett.

"Are you implying that I'm a chicken?" she asked, standing up. I wondered how Jasper was holding up from the intense anger that Rosalie was emanating. Even I could feel it.

"No baby. I just meant…" Emmett stumbled for words.

"Just shut it." Rosalie cut him off. "I think we have some hair dye upstairs. Let me check." As soon as she was gone, Jasper started laughing quietly.

"That's not funny." I whispered hoping Rosalie wouldn't hear me.

"It really isn't" Rosalie screamed proving my whispering pointless.

"I'm trying to see Rosalie with purple hair." Jasper was still laughing. I laughed along at the metal image I had made.

"Bella! I thought you were my friend." She screamed. I shut up.

"Sorry Rose. At least it won't be permanent" I yelled back. "I hope," I muttered under my breath.

"Found some. Bella can you help me?" she yelled.

"Ya sure. Jasper you have to let me go." I said.

"But I don't want to." He pouted.

"I'll be back in vampire speed." I laughed.

"That's not fast enough." He was still pouting but he let me go.

"Be back in a second. Coming Rosalie."

I walked into the one bathroom on the second floor. Rosalie was sitting on the edge of the tub with a book of hair dye in her hand. I walked over and grabbed the box and read the label.

" 'Super Neon Violet Temporary Hair Dye' " I read aloud and laughed. Rosalie shot me a glare and I quickly stopped laughing.

"Just put it in my hair," she said coldly taking an unneeded breath in.

"You sure about this?" I asked unsure. I looked back and forth between the Dye and Rosalie.

"Just do it." She closed her eyes.

I sighed read the instructions.

"Why do you have purple hair dye anyways?" I asked.

"It was on sale." She said with a shrug.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

45 minutes later Rosalie was sitting in Emmett's lap with neon purple hair. I bit back all laughter because I could tell the she was still really angry about it.

"You better hope my hair goes back to normal without problems, Jasper. Or I will kill you." Rosalie threatened. Jasper seamed unfazed.

"Can't be any worse then the last time you tried to." He said with a smile. Rosalie fumed.

"Just ignore the hair everyone. Truth or dare, Bella?"

"You have to pick dare. You choose truth last time." Emmett reminded me with I smile. I groaned on the inside. Rosalie was revenge thirsty. What would she make me do?

"Dare. Like a have a choice." I muttered. Rosalie grinned wickedly.

"I dare you to go to Mike Newton's house, and tell him you've always loved him. Then when he asks you out tell him you absolutely hate him and storm out." She said still grinning.

I blink a few times letting it sink in. Go to Mike's house and tell him I love him then that I hate him. I sighed.

"Do I have a choice?" I groaned.

"Are you chicken?" Emmett asked putting his hands in his armpits, flapping his arms around like chicken wings. Normally, I would have laughed at seeing Emmett flapping his arms like a chicken, but I was too disgusted by having to go over Mike's.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed, trying to get up from Jasper's lap. Jasper held onto my waist.

"Are you sure you want to go over the Newton's?" Jasper asked seriously.

I thought for a second. Mike always had a thing for me and he didn't know why my wedding was canceled, he might think that I actually did love him and I cancelled the wedding for him. I pushed that last thought quickly out of my mind.

"Yes. I'm not going to chicken out." I shot a glare at Emmett who was still flapping his arms around, clucking now. "And Rose I like the hair." She grimaced. I laughed at her expression.

"Okay but if Newton tries anything…" I cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"It will be fine. Knowing Mike, he's going to ask me out the second I step foot of his property so it won't take long." I shrugged indifferently and removed my finger.

"But…"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"But…:"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then your letting me go." I smiled knowing I had won an argument. He scowled at me.

"Fine." He growled. He let me go.

"I'm driving Bella!" Emmett yelled already in his car. I groaned and stalked off to his Jeep.

We were outside Mike's house in ten minutes - turns out Emmett drives the fastest out of all the Cullen's. Rosalie and Jasper followed in her convertible. I took another deep breath.

"Are you planning on doing this today or next year?" Emmett asked with a grin. I scowled at him.

"Not funny Emmett. And I'm going right now." I pushed my way out of the car and made my way to the door.

Before I knocked, I tried to make my face look somewhat like a smile but I quickly gave up on that. I wasn't in the mood to smile. I decided to go for a different approach. The I-want-to-cry-on-your-shoulder-approach would work better with Mike anyways. I hoped my acting wouldn't fall flat. I started fake crying as I knocked.

"Bella?" Mike asked opening the door.

"Ya… can I… come in?" I asked my voice shaking. I hoped I wasn't over doing it.

"Sure. Anything for you." He said letting me in with a smile. I fought the urge to throw-up.

"I just need to tell you something." I said weakly, fake sobbing.

"What is it Bella?" he asked concerned wrapping his arms around me. I wanted to get his arms off of me but I knew that that wouldn't make him ask me out sooner. Then again, this is Mike.

"I love you, Mike." I whispered looking down. My face was blazing, not from embarrassment of what I had just said but who I was saying it to. Even if it was just a dare.

"I love you too, Bella." He answered quickly. "I can't believe you left Edward for me." Edward's name pulled at me but I quickly swallowed any hurt I was feeling. I stayed silent.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world. I've been in love with you since you arrived in Forks. Will you go out with me?" he said turning me so I was facing him. Before I could say anything he was crushing his lips to mine. He tried pushing his tongue past my lips but I tried my hardest to keep them closed.

Suddenly, the door smashed open and Mike was pulled off me. I blinked and saw Jasper standing in front of me, fuming. Jasper grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I started giggling.

"Call me." Mike screamed. I stopped giggling and started at him wide-eyed. He had a look of accomplishment on his face. I wondered how someone could be so dense. Then I remember I still had another part to Rosalie dare.

"I hate you. Goodbye." I screamed back to him. His smile was still intacted, as if he hadn't heard me.

Jasper placed me in the convertible, where Rosalie laughter was shaking the car. Emmett's laughing could be heard even though his Jeep was already speeding away.

"You okay?" Jasper asked.

"I will be when I find some extra strength toothpaste." I started whipping my mouth with my sleeve. Rosalie laughed harder.

"We should have felt the lust coming off him back there." Jasper sighed shaking his head. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Was it really that bad?"

"It was fifty times worse than you this morning." He laughed. I blushed. **(A/N: For those who haven't read ****Losing Love****, Bella woke up in Jasper's arms and was thinking things she shouldn't have been. That's what he was referring to.)**

"Come on you two. Emmett's waiting to make fun of you." Rosalie was still laughing. We pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

"I will never forgive you for making me do that." I threatened.

"Oh no. The wrath of Bella." She said in mock horror. I scowled at her.

"Let's go and finish this game." Jasper laughed and helped me out of the car.

As soon as we got into the house, I ran upstairs to rinsed my mouth out and brush my teeth. I had to get rid of the taste of Mike. I finished and went back downstairs.

Emmett and Rosalie both looked like they were holding back laughter. I sat back down on Jasper lap.

"Is everything better now?" he asked.

"Now that I'm with you." I sighed.

Emmett started to laugh quietly. I turned to him.

"Something you want to say?" I asked Rosalie and Emmet. Both of them started laughing hysterically. I waited for over five minutes but there laughter didn't stop. I started to get bored, so I turned to Jasper.

"Can't you do something?" I asked.

"I can try." He said. Apparently, he was bored too.

Abruptly, Rosalie and Emmett stopped laughing and had a look of terror on there faces.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked, frightened.

Emmett screamed. Then Rosalie started screaming.

"I think you over did it." I told Jasper laughing. He was shaking with laughter to.

Rosalie and Emmett stopped screaming and looked at Jasper angrily.

"No freaky powers!" Emmett screamed. "That was a rule."

"It's not my fault you two were laughing like hyenas for the last 5 minutes." Jasper snapped. Emmett started laughing again, but not as hard.

"Okay we're sorry. It's just I can't believe Mike told you to call him, even after Jasper carried you out!" Rosalie exclaimed as she doubled over laughing.

"And I couldn't believe he kissed you. Actually, I can believe it because I saw it with my very own eyes." Emmett started laughing with Rose.

"Okay. If you've all had your fun… Emmett truth or dare?" I asked rolling my eyes. They stopped laughing and looked at me questionably.

"Bella? You're asking me? I have to pick truth. Ha! You got nothing on me." Emmett mocked, dropping himself down on the sofa.

"He's got a point there, Bella." Rosalie stated, sitting down on Emmett's lap.

They were right. I didn't know anything embarrassing about Emmett or anything embarrassing I could ask. Wait. I have an idea that might get Emmett in trouble with Rose.

"Okay Emmett. If Rosalie didn't exist, who would you date?" I smiled wickedly. Rosalie and Emmett both tensed.

"Good one." Japer whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"Ummm… if Rose was… killed or none existent?" Emmett asked quietly.

"None existent." I replied.

"Well… I….Errr…" he stuttered looking at Rosalie.

"Go on honey. I won't get mad." Rosalie smiled sweetly. I wondered if she was lying about the 'getting mad' part. Emmett was bewildered. I could tell by the look on his face he was wondering the same thing I was.

"If I had never met Rosalie and she didn't exist in this universe… I would date… no one" Emmett said smiling. I started at him shocked.

"You have to pick an actual person." I said.

"You didn't say that before, you can't change your mind. And it is the truth. If Rose weren't around I wouldn't date anyone." His smile stretched from ear-to-ear. I couldn't speak. How had I missed that detail?

"Ugh. You win. And it's your turn." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Bella, don't be mad. You can not challenge the master of truth or dare." Emmett gloated.

"Just go." I hissed. If I wanted to embarrass Emmett I need to think of something good next time. I groaned internally. I don't want to play truth or dare with Emmett anymore.

"Rosalie, truth or dare? But what's the point of asking because you have to pick truth." Emmett laughed. Rosalie eyes narrowed.

"Watch what you ask me." She growled. She ran her fingers through her purple hair. Emmett's eyes widened in fear.

"Rose… Ummm… Do you love me?" he asked smiling, know he pulled himself out of trouble. Rosalie's eyes softened.

"At the moment." She laughed and snuggled into Emmett. Emmett grinned.

"Guys, I can not handle your lust right now." Jasper whined from behind me. I laughed.

"What's the matter? You not getting any lately?" Emmett teased. I blushed crimson.

"Alright boys. Bella doesn't need the extra blush." Rosalie joked.

"Just asking." Emmett muttered. I continued to blush.

"Jasper, It's revenge time. Truth or dare? You have to pick dare." She smiled. Her smile frightened me. It was too innocent looking. Jasper tensed.

"Okay. Give me your best shot." He said. I could almost hear the fear in his voice. Rosalie smile became larger.

"I dare you to, let me give you a make over and wear whatever I pick for you." She said. I heard Jasper's sharp intake of breath.

"Are you chicken?" Emmett asked. Jasper glared at him.

"Fine." Jasper moved me off his lap and onto the sofa. I pouted. "Just for a second." He smiled reassuringly. I forgot to breath. He chuckled.

Jasper followed Rosalie up the stairs. I watched him disappear up the stairs and sighed. Stupid dazzling vampire I thought.

"Poor Jasper. He's in for it now." Emmett shook his head and laughed.

"What do you think she'll do to him?" I asked.

"He did make her dye her hair purple. So I'm guessing it's going to be bad." He shuddered. "I've learned not to say anything about her hair. One time I said her hair was really straight – and I meant it in a good way – and she wouldn't speak to me for a week." He shuddered again. I laughed. Emmet was scared of Rosalie.

Emmett and I spent the next 20 minutes talking about how defensive Rosalie got about her hair and the great lengths she went to protect it. I realized the Cullen's played truth or dare often. I laughed when I found out Rose had to perm her hair once.

"Boy did Carlisle pay for that one." Emmett chuckled.

"What…" Before I could ask Rosalie came down.

"Introducing Jasperina." Her smile was frightening large. I turned my attention to the stair. I laughed out loud when I saw Jasper.

He was in a bubblegum pink dress that went down to about the knee and two inch pink pumps. But that wasn't the funny part though. His face was completely smothered with make-up. He had bright red lipstick and sparkly, blue eye shadow, eyeliner, light pink blush, and mascara.

I couldn't control my laughter now. My sides starting hurting and my face was streaked with tears. Emmet was laughing harder than me. Jasper sat down next to me but he didn't pull me into his lap. I stopped laughing and looked at him. His eyes flashed with anger.

"I'm sorry." I apologized breathlessly. "You attack Rosalie's hair though." I started laughing again. Rosalie had purple hair and Jasper was in a pink dress. Things couldn't get any funnier. Jasper eyes softened a little

"It's okay. Emmett, truth or dare?" Jasper growled through his teeth.

"I have to pick dare right?" Emmett asked still laughing slightly.

"Yes you do." I said. I was no longer laughing. However, anytime I glanced at Jasper or Rosalie I would giggle.

"Emmet, I dare you to go without sleeping with Rosalie for 3 months." Jasper smiled. Emmett stopped laughing and stared at Jasper.

"Are you serious?" he asked shocked.

"Yup."

"Your joking right?"

"Nope."

Emmett looked at Rose who was laughing.

"What Emmett? Am I to sexy for that dare to work?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"That's it. I ain't playing with you three anymore." Emmett stormed off to his room.

"Does that mean he chickened?" I asked Jasper.

"Yes it does. And that means I can get out of this dress." He ran upstairs.

"Gotta wash my hair. Gotta wash my hair." Rosalie repeated to herself as she ran upstairs.

I laughed and walked up the stairs the brush my teeth… again.

I will never play truth or dare with Emmett and Rosalie again. I decided while stepping into the bathroom.

* * *

**For the people reading this who are waiting for my next chapter of Losing Love, I think it will be up somtime either tommorow or Saturday. I really tried to finish it today but I got hung up with my friends. Sorry.**

**REVIEW!!**

**Anyways  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**


End file.
